Egg containers of all kinds have been developed for the transportation and sale of eggs. As eggs are relatively fragile, the egg containers must protect the eggs from the various manipulations involved from the packaging of the eggs to the consumer's refrigerator.
One significant improvement in egg containers is the use of thermoformed plastics as material for the egg containers. Thermoformed plastics are typically transparent, which allows the eggs to be visible, and are relatively inexpensive to produce. As they can inspect the eggs by seeing through the material of the egg container, the consumers do not need to open the egg container, as is the case with cardboard egg containers, for instance. In the case of cardboard boxes, it may occur that the boxes are not closed properly after inspection. This may cause the breakage of eggs if the improperly closed egg container is subsequently manipulated by another consumer.
One of the issues with containers of thermoformed plastics pertains to the flexibility of the plastic. Thermoformed plastics are thin, whereby the containers may not be perfectly flat if laid, for instance, on a non-flat surface (e.g., a pallet). Accordingly, stacks of thermoformed plastic containers may have a tendency to lean in one direction. Additional packaging and/or special care may thus be required in transporting filled containers.